Mirumoto Rosanjin
Mirumoto Rosanjin was the sensei of the Iron Mountain Dojo, and later became the Mirumoto Daimyo. Family He was the son of Mirumoto YuyakeEnlightened Madness, Part Sixand the brother of Mirumoto Masae, the Keeper of Air. Swords The blades Rosanjin carried bear the stamp of Togashi Nyoko, and in eleven centuries they had not known defeat. Battles Rosanjin was a veteran of many battles.. He defeated Shiba Tejin at the Battle of Wind Forge, and stood with Tamori Shaitung at the Battle of Snow and Fire. Mitsu Rosanjin was leading a patrol of inexperienced Mirumoto when they were attacked by a patrol of Matsu led by Matsu Tejin. The Dragon were loosing until the timely arrival of Togashi Mitsu. Mitsu disarmed Tejin, forcing the Matsu gunso and his men to flee. Mitsu let slip that he now understood that he must deal with someone sooner rather than later, but would not reveal who that someone was to Rosanjin.Unfinished Business Appearance Rosanjin was rather nondescript for a Dragon. His head was shaved bald, and his eyes held the wisdom of Shinsei. His upper body was adorned with tattoos of crawling dragons. He was neither tall, nor physically imposing, and many other sensei have commented on how unassuming Rosanjin was. Sensei Rosanjin did not care to associate with sensei from other dojo, and treated the position with the same consideration as any samurai would treat a duty. Having studied history he knew that the fate of the Empire has rested on the shoulders of individuals more than once, and frequantly said to his students; "Should a blacksmith forge a horseshoe wrong the Emperor could loose his life on the morning ride. You do not see the smith tremble and worry over every horseshoe do you?" For someone in his position, Rosanjin was unusually calm and cheerful, however his anger was terrible when he feels he must show it. He did not tolerate weakness in bushi, and was infamous for ordering students to stay on at the dojo for years.Way of the Samurai Pages 32-33. Kokujin's Challenge Rosanjin was the Mirumoto chosen to accompany Togashi Satsu as a part of Kokujin's Challenge in 1159. The group went to the Twilight Mountains to defeat Kokujin, but were ambushed by dozens of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai.Enlightened Madness, Part One Rosanjin escaped capture following the initial assualt, and later aided Togashi Matsuo in rescuing Hoshi Wayan from bakemono searching the battlefield for the survivors. Wayan was in no shape to help rescue the four captive dragons held in the ruins of Shiro Heichi, but Rosanjin and Matsuo vowed to attempt the rescue regardless.Enlightened Madness, Part Two Matsuo attempted to heal Wayan using his knowledge of herbalism, but the old monks were too severe. The attempts only bought them time, and Wayan's life would only be saved with the aid of a shugenja. Matsuo and Rosanjin began scouting the area for any signs of their captured comrades when they encountered Heichi Jianzhen, a shugenja.Enlightened Madness, Part Three Matsuo convinced Jianzhen not to kill him, Rosanjin and Wayan. Instead he suggested the four of them work together to remove Kokujin from Shiro Heichi. The four met at a ruined temple where Jianzhen did her best to heal Wayan. While he would no longer die, he was still severely wounded. Jianzhen explained to Matsuo and Rosanjin the true story of what happened to the Boar Clan, and the three realised that Kokujin must be using the Anvil of Despair.Enlightened Madness, Part Four Hoshi Wayan was sent to the Crab Clan with a message informing them of the events transpiring in the Twilight Mountains, much to his annoyance. Jianzhen informed the two remaining Dragon that the Shakoki Dogu had sensed the arrival of two more tattooed men in the area, and the three decided they should seek them out and hope they were possible allies. The two newcomers were Togashi Mitsu, Matsuo's sensei, and Kaelung, a wanted criminal. Rosanjin immediately wished to kill Kaelung, but was denied the opportunity by both Mitsu and Matsuo. Rosanjin, Kaelung and Jianzhen began bickering until Tamori Chieko's scream echoed through the mountains, reminding them all of the pressing matter at hand.Enlightened Madness, Part Five Kyuden Bayushi Rosanjin was summoned to Kyuden Bayushi in 1159 in a ploy by Shosuro Furuyari to make Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Yojiro loose face. The Champion had in fact replaced himself with Bayushi Sunetra who, in the guise of Yojiro, was now the rigthful Champion. Rosanjin was present when Soshi Aki reported unrest in Ryoko Owari Toshi, and offered to aid the protection of Hantei Naseru, a resident of Ryoko Owari, effectively negating Furuyari's plot. Rosanjin met with "Yojiro" afterwards who thanked him for his assistance, but the struggle within the Scorpion would have to remain a Scorpion matter.Unfinished Business, Part II Daimyo As the Kitsuki were unable to discover who the assassin who killed Uso, the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu appointed the renowned general and sensei, Uso's friend, Rosanjin as daimyo, commanding him to find the culprit. Death Rosanjin died in 1168 during the Battle of the Tomb. Rosanjin was buried under a pile of Oni and incenerated when Isawa's Last Wish exploded, killing Rosanjin, Yoritomo Katoa and Shiba Aikune. Their sacrifice allowed the remaining survivors of the battle to reach Kyuden Hida. Category:Dragon Clan Leaders